1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire guide apparatus and, more particularly, to a means for centering different diameters of wire on a center line as is commonly required in mechanical wire descaling apparatus and other such devices where a wire must be centered in a particular position for feeding into or out of such apparatus.
2. Prior Art
Common wire guides are usually in the form of a generally cylindrical member formed of hardened steel or the like with a central generally cylindrical but contoured opening, much like a donut-shape, which progresses inwardly to the smallest diameter. This internal diameter is generally only slightly greater than the diameter of the wire to be guided so that it holds the wire as closely as possible to a desired centerline. Such wire guides are usually removably mounted on the entrance and/or the exit of an apparatus through which wire is to be fed. When a different diameter of wire is to be passed through such devices, the wire guide insert is replaced with one of an appropriate diameter to center the wire.
Although these wire guides are generally made of material, such as hardened steel, which is much harder than the wire passing through it, they have a tendency to wear very quickly and thus must be constantly replaced. If they are not replaced soon enough, the wire tends to wear a path through the guide and thus is no longer exactly centered as it enters or leaves the machine. This lack of centering can cause significant problems in the apparatus performing operations on the wire and can lead to breakage in the wire or the equipment.